Männergespräche
by Randir
Summary: Dass Sherlock Holmes nicht gerne über sein Privatleben erzählt, dürte hinreichend bekannt sein. Dies stört auch seinen Mitbewohner John Watson, weswegen dieser beschliesst, einfach mal nachzuhaken. "Sie sind nicht wirklich Jungfrau, oder?" - Was diese Frage auslöst, könnt ihr hier lesen...


„Sie sind nicht wirklich Jungfrau, oder?"

John blickte vom Guardian auf und warf Sherlock einen interessierten Blick zu. Neugier hatte ihn zu dieser Frage getrieben – und außerdem war dies etwas, das ihm schon lange unter den Nägeln brannte. Schließlich hatte schon fast jeder, der Sherlock kannte, einen Kommentar in diese Richtung abgegeben. Sogar Mycroft. Und zudem war diese Gelegenheit genauso gut wie jede andere auch. Warum es nicht wagen?

Der Angesprochene, der gerade an seinem Mikroskop saß, blickte bei dieser indiskreten Frage noch nicht einmal auf. Vermutlich hatte er noch nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Er kannte John und dessen Art zu denken – es überraschte ihn nicht, dass dieser sich mit so niederen Fragen beschäftigte. Schließlich wusste er, was John auf seinem Laptop so alles abspeicherte.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, John. Ich bin zweiunddreissig Jahre alt." Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Die chemische Verbindung, die er gerade untersuchte, wies interessante Strukturen auf. „Und doch sind Gefühle ein chemischer Defekt, den man auf der Verliererseite findet."

John hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich rede auch nicht von Gefühlen. Dass Sie mit Gefühlen nicht viel anfangen können, habe ich tatsächlich schon bemerkt. Ich rede von Sex."

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und doch löste er sich nicht von seinen Forschungen. „Sex ist primitiv. Sex ist animalisch. Der Gedanke an Sex behindert das logische Denken und die Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde meine Genialität beeinflussen lassen für ein paar Momente … Spaß?"

„Also sind Sie doch noch Jungfrau?", schlussfolgerte John mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen und da er somit erfahren hatte, was er wollte, heftete seinen Blick wieder auf den Artikel, den er bis gerade eben noch gelesen hatte.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Das sagte ich doch schon." Sherlocks Tonfall wirkte genervt.

„Ach?" John warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, der schon alles aussagte. „Wer war denn die Glückliche?"

_Dinatriumdihydrogendiphospha t _– Backpulver. Das hatte er irgendwie schon erwartet. Wäre auch merkwürdig gewesen, wenn er dies nicht gefunden hätte.

„Wer sagt, dass es eine Frau war?", entgegnete Sherlock im selben Tonfall.

John stutzte kurz. „Ich dachte nur, weil – naja, wenn Sie mit etwas mehr Informationen rausrücken würden, müsste ich nicht raten. Also – wer war es?"

„Das will ich nicht sagen. Am Schluss verwenden Sie es noch für Ihren Blog. Mit dem Titel Die Person, die Holmes Band sprenkelte" oder ähnliches auf dem Niveau der Klatschblätter."

John konnte ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl ihn diese Zurückweisung doch kränkte. Als würde er solche vertrauliche Informationen dem Internet preisgeben!

„Sie haben nicht gerade viel Vertrauen in meine schriftstellerische Arbeit, nicht wahr? Gerade Sie dürften gerade nichts gegen professionelle Arbeit sagen! Sie zerlegen einen Bagel in seine chemische Bestandteile, meine Güte!"

Nun blickte Sherlock tatsächlich von seinem Mikroskop auf. Missfallen stand in seinem Blick. Nun ja, und die übliche Arroganz, an die sich John schon gewöhnt hatte.

„Darf es mich nicht misstrauisch machen, wenn mir Mycroft auf einmal Bagels zuschicken lässt? So ein Akt der Zuneigung hat es bei uns noch nie gegeben. Natürlich macht es mich misstrauisch."

Nun lag es an John, mit den Augen zu rollen. Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie weg. „Könnten wir nicht einfach mal über das Thema reden? So von Mann zu Mann? Ich möchte doch nur ansatzweise versuchen, Sie zu verstehen. Sie sind ein gottverdammtes Rätsel für mich."

„Überrascht mich nicht wirklich.", entgegnete Sherlock seufzend und drehte den Hocker, auf dem er saß, um neunzig Grad, so dass er direkt in Johns Gesicht sehen konnte. „Na gut, wenn es Ihnen so viel bedeutet, dann reden wir eben. Ich gebe Ihnen fünf Minuten mir Fragen zu stellen, danach möchte ich nie wieder etwas von diesem Thema hören. Das sollte reichen, um Ihre perfide Neugier zu befriedigen."

John hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen. Mit diesem Entgegenkommen hatte er nun doch nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise war es ein fruchtloses Unterfangen, Sherlock zu seinen Privatangelegenheiten zu befragen.

„Und Sie antworten absolut ehrlich?", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.

Sherlock seufzte auf. „Nichts läge mir ferner, als Sie anzulügen, John. Zumal es wohl anstrengender wäre, Ihnen Lügen aufzutischen, als die Wahrheit, die Sie mir sowieso nicht glauben. Fünf Minuten, ab jetzt, Ihre Zeit läuft, John."

John stützte das Kinn in der Hand auf und blickte Sherlock überlegend an. Es gab mehr als genug Fragen, die er gerne stellen würde, und er war sich nicht sicher, mit welcher er beginnen sollte.

„Vier Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden."

John richtete sich etwas in seinem Sessel auf. „Hatten Sie schon mal eine Freundin?"

„Nein."

„Warum?"

„Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach einer Beziehung mit einer Frau. Vier Minuten und zweiundzwanzig Sekunden."

„Und was ist mit Sex?"

„Was soll mit Sex sein?"

„Hatten Sie schon einmal Sex?"

„Ja."

„Mit einer Frau?"

„Nein. Vier Minuten."

„Mit einem Mann?"

„Offensichtliches Ausschlussverfahren, finden Sie nicht? Drei Minuten fünfundfünfzig Sekunden."

John war nicht wirklich verblüfft. Im Endeffekt hatte er sich das schon gedacht. Irgendwie. Schließlich gab es mehr als genug Anzeichen dafür.

„Wer war es?"

„Wer war was? Drei Minuten zweiundvierzig Sekunden."

„Wer war der Mann mit dem Sie intim waren?"

„Intim? Herrgott, John, es war nur Sex. Sein Name war Arthur. Drei Minuten und zweiunddreissig Sekunden."

John war nur darüber verwundert, wie offenherzig Sherlock mit diesen Informationen rausrückte. So kannte er ihn normalerweise nicht. „Und woher kannten Sie ihn?"

„Beruflich. Drei Minuten und fünfundzwanzig Sekunden."

„War es gut?"

John konnte nicht umhin – bei dieser Frage musste er grinsen. Sherlock quittierte dies mit einem Augenrollen.

„Zeigen Sie mir den Mann, dem Sex keinen Gefallen bereitet."

John seufzte. Was hatte er sich auch anderes erwartet? Ausschweifende Erklärungen? Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht. Aber versuchen konnte es man ja mal.

„Warum wurde keine Beziehung daraus?"

„Wir hatten beschlossen, es bei dieser einmaligen Sache zu belassen."

„Wie alt waren Sie damals?"

„Zwanzig. Drei Minuten und zwei Sekunden."

„War das der einzige Mann, mit dem Sie jemals intim wa… mit dem Sie geschlafen haben?"

„Mit Schlafen hat das Ganze ja wenig zu tun, aber weil es geläufiges Vokabular ist, werde ich mich darüber nicht echauffieren. Und zu Ihrer Frage – ja, er war der Einzige. Zwei Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden."

„Das heisst, Sie haben seit zwölf Jahren keinen Sex mehr gehabt?"

John war entsetzt, was Sherlock mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben quittierte.

„Beeindruckende mathematische Kenntnisse.", erwiderte Sherlock trocken. „In so mancher Ehe ist das der normale Rhythmus, John. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen – und auch im Gegensatz zu Ihnen – habe ich mir dies selbst ausgesucht. Es liegt durchaus nicht an mangelnden Möglichkeiten, wie Sie wissen. Zwei Minuten und fünfundzwanzig Sekunden."

Johns Gesichtszüge fielen bei diesem Seitenhieb ein wenig ein. „Das ist unfair. Das grösste Problem in meinen Liebesgeschichten sind ja wohl Sie, Sherlock. Sie machen sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, die Namen meiner Freundinnen zu merken und wenn Sie eine mal treffen sind Sie uncharmant und gehässig. Das ist wirklich nicht nur meine Schuld, dass ich zur Zeit –"

Sherlock hob fragend eine Augenbraue bei diesem Ausbruch, weswegen John stoppte. Er atmete tief durch und warf dem Detektiv einen bösen Blick zu. „Egal. Lassen wir das."

„Ist wohl besser so. Eine Minute und fünfundfünfzig Sekunden."

„Sind Sie momentan verliebt?"

Sherlock zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Nein."

„Sie lügen." John fixierte ihn mit scharfem Blick und rutschte näher an die Sesselkante, um Sherlock besser im Blick zu haben. „Sie haben gesagt, Sie wären ehrlich."

„Verliebt sein impliziert Gefühle, John, das habe ich Ihnen schon hundert Mal erklärt. Interessiert sein und Verliebt sein sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Eine Minute und vierzig Sekunden."

„Na gut." John seufzte. „Sind Sie momentan an jemanden interessiert?"

„Möglich."

„Das heisst ja."

„Nein, das heisst, es wäre möglich."

„Kenne ich die Person, an der Sie möglicherweise interessiert sind?"

„Ja."

John liess sich schnell sämtliche Personen, die Sie beide kannten, durch den Kopf gehen. Viele Möglichkeiten blieben ja nicht.

„Weiblich oder männlich?"

Sherlock tat, als müsste er überlegen. „Wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste, würde meine Wahl wohl auf männlich fallen."

„Lestrade?"

„Wollen Sie, dass ich würge?" Sherlock blickte tatsächlich angewidert drein. „Seien Sie bloss froh, dass ich von uns beiden der Detektiv bin. Sie wären grauenhaft. Noch neunundfünfzig Sekunden."

„Moriarty?"

Alleine der Blick, den Sherlock John zuwarf, reichte, um diese Möglichkeit auszuschliessen.

„Carter?"

„Wer?" Sherlock blickte irritiert drein. Offenbar erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an den Polizisten, der am Fall mit dem Bumerang beteiligt gewesen war.

„Egal, vergessen Sie es." John kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe.

„Vierzig Sekunden."

„Komm, geben Sie mir einen Tipp."

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Tipps sind was für Leute, die ihren eigenen Verstand nicht einschalten wollen. Und außerdem habe ich Ihnen schon mehr als genug Tipps gegeben – aber Sie sehen nur, Sie beobachten nicht. Sie hören, aber Sie verstehen nicht. Das war schon immer Ihr Fehler, John. Fünfundzwanzig Sekunden."

John blickte ihn zähnebleckend an. „Ich werde es ja kaum sein.", meinte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sherlocks Gesicht blieb regungslos. „Das war keine Frage."

„Nein, war es tatsächlich nicht. Nur eine Feststellung. Weiß derjenige denn, dass Sie interessiert wären?"

Sherlock schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich denke, er weiß es."

John runzelte die Stirn. Diese Gefühlsregung war für Sherlock eher untypisch. „Werden Sie es ihm jemals sagen?"

Auf Sherlocks Lippen lag ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Wenn die Gelegenheit günstig ist, vielleicht." Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Mikroskop um und war froh, dass er seine tränenfeuchten Augen verbergen konnte. Er schluckte schwer. „Die Zeit ist um, John."


End file.
